Gravity Falls: Summer Take Two
by Blueroses0308
Summary: The Mystery Twins are back and ready as ever to confront the supernatural, and abnormal town, otherwise known as Gravity Falls Oregon. However, with teenage hormones, enemies, working at the Mystery Shack, and astray goats to worry about, will the Twins be in over their heads? Or will a certain blond heiress change everything for our beloved Dipper and Mabel?


_Episode1: Tourist Attraction_ s

"AAAAHHHHHH!" A 17-year-old girl screamed in terror, panic etched on her face.

'My name is Dipper,' a deeper yet slightly cumbersome voice narrated.

'The one about to fall is my sister Mabel,' the voice continued. A frame of Mable tripping over a rock in her haste to dart away from the gigantic and horrifying creature charging at them. Knocking down rocks and boulders into the abyss below, the creature let out an ear-splitting screech, disturbing all living organisms around it.

'You're probably wondering why my twin and I are running from a monster that should only be found in kids worse nightmares. However, I swear there is a perfectly reasonable answer.' The narrator finished, a quick snap-shot of himself and his twin practically falling off the side of a cliff that they had backed themselves up rushing ravine below beckoning the twins to their close demise.

'Lets recap," Dipper narrated once more.

'It all started when my sister and I were shipped off back to Gravity Falls Oregon for a second summer vacation. Our parents deciding we should stay under the great protection of our Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack.'

A petite cabin came into view. Large pine trees surrounded the shack, only allowing the sun's soft golden rays to shine through, lighting up the land and giving the building a mysterious, majestical and magical glow.

Two ginormous signs sat on the side of the shack's sloping roof. One sign read in bold, black, and sloppily written letters the word 'Mystery', while the second sign below it spelled out the word 'Shack' in red letters, but the, 'S' on the sign had fallen off, leaving only the word 'hack' instead. An extension of the building could also be seen, an awning and another sign reading 'Gift Shop' sprawled over it.

Inside the top of the building, Dipper and Mabel strolled in, taking in the familiarity of the room they had spent their entire summer in, back when they were only twelve. A triangular window stood in the middle of the far wall, emitting light from the outside. Two twin size beds sat at opposite ends of the room from each other. A furry goat stood on the bed to the immediate left.

Mabel eagerly ran to the right side of the room to the light pink shaded bed, jumping up and down it to ensure that it was still bouncy like she remembered it. A small pig followed behind her, a name tag placed on the pig's neck reading 'waddles' with two large hearts surrounding the name. Mabel swiftly went to work, taking out all of the glitter, posters, and cute yet ugly sweaters to last a sane person a lifetime.

In record-breaking seconds Mabel had practically finished decorating her side of the room. Standing back to admire her handy work, Mabel stood on the bed with a triumphant smile. Even after five years Mabel still maintained her same bubbly and cheerful personality. However, her physical body endured a lot of changes over the years.

Mabel still had her long curly brown hair, as it cascaded and swished around her face, but it was now swaying high on Mabel's head as a long elegant ponytail. Funny enough, Mabel began dressing her hair that style since Freshmen year of high school, insisting that the way her hair was pinned up looked like a unicorn's tail.

Mabel also no longer had her silver and sharp braces, but still wore her glittered and glamoured sweaters. Her purple elastic headband stretched around the top of her head, along with a pair of sparkly dangling earrings that looped under her earlobes. A pair of violet shorts and a neon pink crop top that loosely hung over a brown tank top was what consisted of Mabel's outfit for the day. Multiple vivid and vibrant colored hair ties wrapped themselves around her dainty wrists.

"This attic is still amazing as ever!" Mabel claimed enthusiastically.

"Hey, check it out! My splinters are back!" Mabel gushed, delightfully expressed by lifting her two hands up in front of her, both hands littered with small wooden pieces that stuck out in all directions.

Dipper analyzed the room, his gaze sweeping over every nook and corner to ensure it was all the same.

"And there's still a goat on my bed," Dipper sighed, as the goat stared down at him with beady yellow eyes. Nonetheless, Dipper smiled in spite of himself and began petting the top of the goat's head. "Nice to see you again old pal."

"Hey, friend!" Mabel smiled as she waltzed over to Dipper's side of the room. Suddenly the goat began chomping on one of Mable's sleeves.

"Aw, yes you can chew on my shirt!" Mabel laughed, bringing her arm up closer to the goat's mouth.

Dipper chuckled at the amusing scene unfolding in front of him. "Ah, the Mystery Shack. It kind of feels good to be back."

'My sister and I started up our new summer routine. We made sure to stop by and say hello to our favorite handyman, Soos.'

"Sup dudes!" Soos exclaimed, putting his chocolate bar on the side of the dusty counter top of the Mystery Shack Gift Shop. Making Dipper cringe at the thought of Soos picking up the dusted chocolate bar and eating it. Soos ran unfazed over to his favorite twins, enveloping the two teens in a large group hug.

"u-um Soos, you're kinda blocking our windpipes over here!" Dipper wheezed out.

"Heh, sorry dudes," Soos murmured, gently setting the twins back on the ground.

'Wendy and all of her friends had moved according to Grunkle Stan and I would be fooling myself if I said I wasn't a little disappointed,' Dipper narrated, sounding a little more depressed then he had originally wanted to lead on.

'Anyways, my sister decided to venture off to locate her old best friends Candy and Grenda, thus leaving me to wander the Shack.'

Dipper walked along the Shack's kitchen. Unaware of the man hiding in a darkened corner of the room, Dipper continued his venture through the kitchen.

"Boo!" Grunkle Stan shouted, grabbing Dipper by the arms and rattling him a bit. A putrid green monster mask set on Grunkle Stan's face.

"AAAHHH!" Dipper shrieked in a very girl like fashion. Attempting to slip away, Dipper banged into the side of the kitchen's table, falling onto the floor in his clumsy haste.

"Hahaha-ack,' Grunkle Stan burst out laughing, slapping his knee in the air, however, the laughing began morphing into a cough that rivaled with the sounds of a dying cat, "ahem, worth it!" Grunkle Stan hacked up, pounding his chest to stop the coughing.

Dipper chortled as he lifted himself off the floor. "Haha, you got me, Grunkle Stan," the teen admitted sheepishly.

"Darn right I did! I'm hilarious! Now I'm off to NOT commit some tax fraud," Grunkle Stan claimed, his black 8 ball cane still at his side, and his maroon Fez hat with a golden crescent sprawled over it atop of his head. He wore a black tuxedo and a tie loosely wrapped around his neck, sharing the same colours as his Fez. His square-framed glasses sat on his rounded nose and under it was a gray, scratchy beard.

'That guy, is our Great Uncle Stan, though he always insisted on us calling him Grunkle Stan. You see, our Grunkle Stan had transformed his home into a tourist trap called, the Mystery Shack. To this day, I'm still boggled as to why people come.' Dipper continued, narrating some of his uncle's questionable business practices.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and whatever you are in the back," Grunkle Stan announced with a gruff voice, pointing at some unheralded varmint standing at the back of the crowd, easily being mistaken for one of the so-called, "attractions".

"Behold, a vicious creature of the night! The one and only Vam-wolf-zomb-pig!" Grunkle Stan bellowed, pointing at a horrifying and deranged creature. Although, the creature wasn't actually scary like one would think. The statue consisted of an old zombie mask from a Halloween store and fake plastic vampire teeth sticking out of it. Gray hair and or fur was poorly glued to the statue, a piece of the gray stuff slowly sliding off the mask, and as a final touch, Waddle's face was sticking out of the body of the "creature."

"ooh," "wow!" "Oh my gosh!" the tourist gushed, swiftly taking out their cameras and flashing pictures at the obviously fake creature. Eating up every lie told to them.

'And naturally, because our uncle was too cheap to go and pay new workers besides Soos, he volunteered Mabel and me for the job. Though, it wasn't like we weren't expecting this possible outcome.' Dipper continued narrating, a frame of himself and Mable in the Mystery Shack's gift shop fading through.

The shop hadn't changed much after the twins departure, aside from a few pieces of new merchandise. The shelves were only half filled with buyable products and the remaining of them were left to collecting cobwebs and layers of dust.

Mabel was sweeping the floor, using the broom as an imaginary guitar and dancing around the shop like a maniac. Even scaring a few customers out the door because of her overly expressed dance moves as she jammed to the blasting music going through her earplugs. Each movement of her body resembling more of a seizure jerking sensation than dancing but Mabel couldn't care less.

Dipper, on the other hand, was less interested in the selling of fake products to gullible costumers and was more engaged by the book he was reading. Seated at the counter of the gift shop, Dipper leaned back, bringing himself further into the highly uncomfortable wooden chair.

However, Dipper didn't seem to mind. So engrossed by his book, Dipper spun a blue pen around his fingers, every so often jotting something down on the side of the journal. A large handprint in gold was plastered on the cover page, a black number three written in the center of it.

Needless to say, the Pine twins were preoccupied. Neither of them noticing when a blond-haired figure appeared at the entrance of the gift shop.

"Mabel?" Pacifica hesitantly inquired, leaning against the unstable and rickety screen door at the entrance of the room.

Without a response, Pacifica called out again, "Mabel!?"

Finally, the male counterpart of the twins acknowledged Pacifica. Without having to look away from his journal Dipper shouted over his shoulder, "Mabel! Someone wants to talk to you!"

Mabel halted to a stop, gripping her earplugs and yanking them both out of her ears, Mabel shouted, "what did you say Dipper!?"

Pacifica coughed to get the overly hyperactive girls attention, "Um... hi Mabel."

"Oh my gosh! Pacifica!? Come here, GURL!" Mabel screeched, leaping onto Pacifica and embracing the blond in a crushing hug, knocking the two girls through the screen door and onto the patio deck.

"Pacifica! I can't believe you came!" Mabel rambled, sparkles glittering around her face in wonder. " How did you know Dipper and I were here!? You don't have a wizard do you?" Mabel jumped off the girl's stomach and cupped her hand over her forehead in search for what she suspected to be an invisible wizard.

"Well... actually Candy and Grenda were the ones who told me," Pacifica explained, dusting the unknown contents found on the deck off and lifting herself upright.

"Wait... You're friends with Candy and Grenda!? When did that happen!?" Mabel inquired, astonishment plastered on her face.

Pacifica smiled sheepishly, "Well ever since you and your dorky brother left, the two of them have been kind of following me? Since that time I allowed you guys to come to the party at my mansion, they assumed friendship with me." Pacifica shrugged, grabbing her left arm into her right and rubbing it in embarrassment due to the awkward tension she felt tingling along her back.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!You know what this means!?" Mabel jumped up and down with delight. Anticipating what Pacifica would say next and trying to hold in her own fits of girly squeals.

Pacifica contemplated an answer and began opening her mouth when Mabel interrupted her, the brunette not being able to wait for the response she was looking for. "We can have a sleepover! Just us girls! And Waddles of course, but it would be so cray-cray!" Mabel gushed, her hair whipping in wild directions as she roughly manhandled Pacifica in an overly aggressive shake.

Dipper stepped outside, finally putting down the journal he had been reading for the past few hours. A smirk graced his face as he peered over at the blond who was being harassed by his sister. Never in a quintillion years would he believe that Pacifica Northwest would ever join his sister's crew. Chuckling to himself silently as he recalled the time when he slammed a door in the girl's face. Though in Dipper's defense Pacifica was an egotistical snob and he was just a naive preteen boy.

However, what the teen boy did not expect was for Mabel to yank him by the arm and heave him towards Pacifica.

Dipper uneasily stumbled in his twins tight grip. Rocketing towards the blond who had just hauled herself up, Pacifica felt herself slamming back on the unforgiving splintered wood of the patio deck.

"umm...so that happened," Dipper noted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at anything but the blond sitting across from him.

Pacifica gaped in awe at the teen boy sitting across from her. Astonishment reached her facial expressions, nothing but silence is followed as Pacifica couldn't even accumulate a few coherent sentences.

"Um-ah, hi Dipper, long time no see," Pacifica smiled, a genuine smile full of sincerity. Saying this caught Dipper off guard would be the understatement of the summer.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
